Goop
Goop is the main protagonist and hero of the Goop ''series and is a playable character in ''Toshiko Smackdown. His in-game rival is Spiffy. Biography SHAPESHIFTER EXTRAORDINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. THE LEGACY OF GOOP: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop GP'' Arcade Opening Goop's story opens as he is watching the Gooptonia News. After sitting through a commercial, he sees on the news that his girlfriend, Princess Blossom, has been kidnapped by an unknown villain. The captor is described as an enormous robotic villain who has yet to be encountered. Angered, he grabs his collection of Magic Opals and sets off to find this villain and rescue Blossom. Rival Name: Spiffy Reason: As Goop searches for Princess Blossom and her captor, he comes across Spiffy, who he immediately dismisses as obnoxious. Spiffy insists that Goop is too stressed and needs to join he and his friends in a party. Goop fires a stream of flames at Spiffy, who dodges but is left unscathed. Spiffy makes a horrendous pun about Goop needs to "let off steam", and Goop decides to take Spiffy down so he'll get out of his way. Connection: Both Goop and Spiffy are franchises created by Justin Wolfe. Goop and Spiffy are also each, in their own way, the first Toshiko character. Goop is the first character created specifically for a video game franchise, while Spiffy is the first character created in general, as he was created back during the time when Toshiko was a cartoon studio. Goop and Spiffy both come from very cartoony games with various fantasy elements. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, Goop rescues Princess Blossom and they return back to Gooptonia. Goop and Blossom then walk towards a fancy restaurant as Goop wishes her a Happy Birthday. Gameplay For information on Goop's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Goop Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I Gotz an Opal:' Spins an Opal on his finger like a basketball *'Burn, Baby Burn:' Momentarily turns his hand into a flamethrower and shoots upward. *'You Ready Yet?:' Crosses his arms impatiently and says "Im waiting." Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ready? Set? Goop!" **"Prepare for awesomeness!" **"You ready to go down?" *'Pre-Match:' **"You can go down now!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Cool!" **"Thanks, Marco!" **"It's not a Magic Opal, but it'll do." **"Time to kick some butt!" **"I COULD turn into this." **"What a surprise!" **"Whoa! This is great!" **"Yes!" *'Successful KO:' **"I'm a Beast!" **"You just got owned!" **"Pwned!" **"You can all give up now!" **"You're pretty good...NOT!" **"I'm a purple boss!" **"That had to hurt!" **"Was that all you got?" *'Respawn:' **"I'm through playing games!" **"Time to get pwned!" **"I'm back, baby!" **"What goes out, comes back in!" **"Can't keep me down!" **"Rage quit!" **"You don't look so tough." **"I'm lookin' for a fight!" *'Taunt:' **"I'm waiting!" *'Using Beast Goop:' **"Beast Mode!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Dropping In:' Goop flies onto the stage using his Wing form. *'Level Begin!:' Goop leaps out of a Gooptar Hole. *'Hi Ho, Draclo!:' Goop rides in onto the stage on Draclo and leaps off. *'Magic Fingertips:' Goop spins a Magic Opal on his fingertips. Winning Screen *'You Gotz An Opal:' Goop does his Victory Dance from Goop's World. *'PWNed:' Goop crosses his arms and smirks. *'Official Couple:' Blossom leans down and kisses Goop on the cheek. *'Healthy Dude:' Goop takes a big bite from a Life Fruit. Losing Screen *If using You Gotz An Opal: Goop's Magic Opal vanishes into thin air. *If using PWNed: Goop snaps his fingers in an "Oh man!" fashion. *If using Official Couple: Goop looks depressed as Blossom comforts him. *If using Healthy Dude: Goop gets eaten by a Gooptar-Eating Plant. Result Screen *'Win:' Goop crosses his arms and smirks. *'Lose:' Goop looks down with a sad expression. Theme Music Opal HQ Costumes Shapeshifter The default appearance of Goop. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Goop's World. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A red skin, referencing Captain Grum. *A pink skin, referencing Princess Blossom. Fiery Goop Goop takes on the appearance of his Goop's World unlockable skin. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance, based on his alternate skin from Goop's World. *A purple skin, referencing Goop's normal self. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A blue skin. Racer Goop Goop wears his suit from Goop GP. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance, based on his purple and orange suit from Goop GP. *Green and red suit, referencing Bing's racing suit. *Orange and green suit, referencing Draclo's racing suit. *Yellow and red suit, referencing King Grex's racing suit. Trivia *Goop is arguably the flagship character of Toshiko Games. *Goop is the first playable character to appear from Goop. *Goop is the second character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, his irises are highlighted purple. *Goop's arcade starts with it being Blossom's birthday, referencing the original Goop's World, which takes place on her birthday. *Similar to how Lee Hatake appears as a guest character in Toshiko Crash-Up, Goop appears as a guest character in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *Goop transforms into his MerGoop form from Goop's World if he falls into water. *His quote "I'm through playing games!" is a threat he says to Grex in the original Goop's World. *Goop seems to say a lot of gaming lingo, like "Pwn" or "Rage Quit". Gallery GoopPortrait.png|Portrait Category:Goop (Franchise) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters